The Victorian Orphanage
by Miaicegirl
Summary: Sebastian reluctantly is forced to do take care of his assigned orphan for a week but finds one particular boy to his interest.
1. The Orphanage for the Talented

***Sob Sob***

**I'm sooooooooo sorry for the readers who enjoyed Victorian Orphanage previously! When I was deleting some of my stories I accidently deleted this story as well without meaning too! **

***Sob Sob***

**I deeply apologize. But thank you to everyone who had read and reviewed this story previously! And again I really apologize.**

**And new readers, welcome!**

**Summary: **Sebastian reluctantly is forced to do take care of his assigned orphan for a week but finds one particular boy to his interest.

**Warnings: **Ciel and Alois's relationship is different (More friendly). And maybe Sebastian is Ooc…Well not so sure… And yes, my sentence flow is suffering.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Kuroshitsuji!

**Chapter 1: The Orphanage for the Talented**

Sebastian Michaelis sighed as he sat next to his best friend Agni on the bus. As a college student, Sebastian was the most popular student in the whole campus. He was desired by all the girls and was greatly respected for his name. But even a guy like him had to do community service to graduate.

Sebastian was excellent at academics and athletics but never in the four years at college have he done any community service. So now he was forced by the administration to look after orphans from the _Victorian Orphanage_.

He gave another audible sigh as he looked out the window with a small frown on his lips.

"Sebastian, it will be fine… It's just one week then you can graduate. But I still don't understand why you never did community service before…"

Sebastian gave a small smirk before he turned towards his friend and spoke arrogantly, "Let me explain Agni, I think that community service is useless. People just help others because they pity them. They just want to feel good about themselves for helping out. But do you think just a few days will _actually _improve peoples' lives? I don't think so."

"But it's a start isn't it?"

"A start? Do think a start will actually lead to more? Can someone prove that a person can go on further to help another from a mere start?"

With a small grunt Agni looked away from his best friend, sighing in defeat.

"Agni, I don't understand why you even bother. I always win in arguments" Sebastian informed his friend with a smirk.

"Fine look at it this way" Agni started as he again turned towards his friend, "No community service equals cannot graduate."

"Yeah I know" Sebastian waved his friend off, "But I just don't like the aspect of taking care of brats."

"Who's your partner again?"

Sebastian took out a crumbled piece of paper from his messenger bag and said, "Ciel Phantomhive…"

"What an odd name… Sounds old, well Michaelis sounds old as well."

"But I have a reason, it's been the name of my ancestors who owned a famous jewelry enterprise since the 80's…And this 'Ciel Phantomhive' is a parentless brat."

"Don't be rude Sebastian… You tease but you are never _this _rude."

"I just want to get this over with" Sebastian groaned as he threw his arms in the air.

"Oh, we are almost there."

**XxXx**

"Wake up Ciel…" the young boy heard a voice whisper in his ear. With a startled cry, Ciel sat up and glared at the boy who woke him up.

Alois gave him a mischievous smile as he announced, "Today the students from London University is coming so hurry up and change. Oh, and you are blushing."

With a groan, Ciel got up from the bed and started to change into the orphanage's uniform. The Victorian Orphanage had identical uniforms which were provided each of the children. The uniform consisted of red and black checkered shorts with white long-sleeved shirt and a dark blue coat. For the girls instead of shorts they wore skirts.

"Come on Ciel! We are almost late to breakfast and I heard that the University students will come during breakfast for the tour. But I wonder who my partner is…"

"Alois, are you actually looking forward to this?"

"Of course! You're not excited?" Alois exclaimed as he watched Ciel fix his sleep hair.

With a small frustrated sigh Ciel answered, "Of course not! I didn't participate last year but now they are forcing me to? I would rather stay here and read!"

"But Ciel, it's quite fun! I'm sure you will find it fun too!" Alois fumed as he grabbed Ciel's hand and dragged him out of the room towards the mess hall.

"Hmph, you just trouble your partner right?" Ciel grunted as he allowed Alois to drag him.

"Yup! The high school girl from last year quit by Wednesday. I wonder if her arm healed…"

"You really are sick" Ciel stated bitterly as he released himself from Alois's grasp.

"But you have to do this Ciel, the mistress insisted that you do so. Last year you stubbornly refused that the mistress gave up. But it seems like she is determined to have you join us."

"Tch…how bothersome." They soon arrived at the mess hall and found themselves to be the last ones to arrive. The both quietly sat down next to each other across from Soma, Elizabeth, and Finny.

"Good morning Ciel, Alois!" Soma greeted with his usual bright smile.

"Good morning!' Elizabeth and Finny cried in unison.

"Good morning" they both replied as they blankly stared at the food in front of them. The food consisted of two scones and a mug of tea. Despite the disheartening food, excitement was evident in the mess hall while the children chattered excitedly.

There were only ten orphans in the Victorian Orphanage. The Orphanage was directly sponsored by the Royal Family and took in only especially talented orphans from all over the country. Therefore the royal family will pay for the expenses to further the talents of those chosen children.

And every single year, students from different schools will get to know their assigned partners from the orphanage for a week. And the students are to take the children to assigned locations to make the child's day enjoyable. However Ciel knew that he wouldn't "enjoy" it.

Before the children could start eating, the headmistress Ms. Angela announced the rules to be followed during the visit of the students. Ciel did not listen as he nibbled his scone. Then with a small gesture of the headmistress's hand, the university students ushered into the hall. Ciel uninterestingly continued to nibble on his scones as excited mummers erupted all around him. Then after some time he looked up to find a pair of crimson eyes stare back at him. The student who was examining him was sinfully handsome with dark raven hair, masculine body, and beautifully structured face. But the way the student was looking at him unnerved him.

Ciel quickly turned away in hopes that the student will stop staring at him. But when he turned back, he found him still staring at him which unnerved Ciel even more.

Ciel hoped that the student with the raven locks will not be his partner for the week.

**XxXx**

Sebastian gave a sigh for the umpteenth time as they were just finishing the tour. Sebastian found the orphanage more like a small elite boarding school rather than an orphanage. On his way here, he had heard that the Victorian Orphanage was different from the others and only brought in students who were talented. And Sebastian must admit that the orphanage was in very good shape with its highly wealthy architecture and furnishings.

The last destination was the dining room where all the children were. Since the students did not know what their partners looked like, the nervousness was evident. Some of the students heard rumors of a child from this orphanage that does "pranks" on the students. They even heard that one high school student broke an arm because of that child's "prank"…

Quickly the students were ushered inside the dining room. The large table was filled up with ten children of all shapes and sizes as they ate their breakfast. The students started examining the children who sat before them as they murmured amongst themselves.

Sebastian too briefly examined the table but one boy took his attention. Unlike all the other children, the boy looked uninterested about the whole situation as he nibbled onto his scone. He did not even look up to see the students.

Sebastian couldn't help but keep staring at the uninterested boy because the boy was indeed beautiful. The boy had bluish-grey locks which were disarrayed around his beautiful structured face. His skin was smooth and white like a porcelain doll.

Sebastian continued to stare at the child and smirked. Then the boy looked up to reveal his beautiful midnight blue eyes which sparkled from the lights of the cheap-looking chandeliers. The boy looked flustered when he realized that Sebastian was staring at him and looked away. This made Sebastian's smirk widen. Then he knew that he must have that boy as his partner for the week to come.


	2. Ungrateful Meeting

**Hello everyone. As you all know I accidently deleted this story and currently am uploading the chapters one by one. I'm sorry if you find this somehow inconvenient. **

**Summary: **Sebastian reluctantly is forced to do take care of his assigned orphan for a week but finds one particular boy to his interest.

**Warnings: **The characters may be Ooc

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Kuroshitsuji!

**Ungrateful Meeting**

After the tour, the students were lead into a large room as they waited for the children to come. Then after a few minutes, the children arrived with name tags on their chests. Soon enough the students mingled with the orphans as they sought out for their designated partners.

Sebastian on the other hand just searched for one particular boy as he ignored the others. And soon enough, he found the boy leaning against the wall at the far side of the room with his arms crossed in front of him. With a smirk, Sebastian walked up to the child and quickly read his name tag: "Ciel Phantomhive…"

His smirk widened when he noticed that the boy he took interest in was his partner. When the boy noticed Sebastian come towards him, the boy's eyes widened and his mouth twisted into a sneer. Sebastian cocked his eyebrows at the boy's reaction but found it amusing.

"Hello, I am Sebastian Michaelis and I will be your partner for the week."

The boy gave a small grunt as he turned his face away from Sebastian, ignoring him completely.

"May I ask what is your name?"

With a snare the boy snapped, "Are you dumb? Can't you see my name tag here? Can you not read?"

"Yes I can, so that is why I knew you were my partner" Sebastian answered, his smirk never wavering, "but I thought it will be polite to ask. And by the way, isn't it rude to not answer people's questions boy?"

"Tch…Why do I have to answer _your _questions? And plus I never wanted to come here anyways…" the boy grumbled as he looked away again.

"So you never wanted to join?" Sebastian asked curiously.

"Do you think I wanted to join? I didn't join last time so why would I want to join this time?" the boy snarled as he glared at Sebastian. Then with a slight hesitation the boy mumbled, "My name is Ciel Phantomhive."

"Okay, _Ciel_ it is nice to meet your acquaintance." Sebastian reached his hand towards the boy to suggest a handshake but Ciel totally ignored the hand as he peered away.

"I heard that this orphanage hosts _special _children… So what is so special about you?"

Ciel turned his head abruptly and narrowed his eyes at Sebastian, "Why do you want to know?"

"I'm just curious" Sebastian simply stated with a shrug.

Ciel seemed taken aback by Sebastian's answer before he replied, "It's my intelligence…"

"Intelligence?"

"I am quick and defiant in my remarks as well as persuasive. I can easily make up quick solutions for problems and it seems like I have a very high IQ. Not that I care…"

"Oh? Really interesting, so where were you before?"

"I do not have to answer if I do not want to" Ciel said indifferently as he turned his head again.

"Well of course…"

"Why did you join this activity anyways? You don't seem like the type of person to help people willingly" Ciel said as he hesitantly glanced at Sebastian.

"How rude… You shouldn't judge people by their looks Ciel" Sebastian said with a fake pout.

"So is it not the truth?"

Sebastian examined the frowning boy carefully before he answered, "No…it's true. I was forced to join because the administrators threatened me that they will not allow me to graduate if I don't do any community service."

With Sebastian's words, Ciel smirked. Then he placed his hands onto his hips as he peered up at Sebastian, "So we both don't want to be here right? Shall we make a deal? When we are on the outings we will go our separate ways and come back together at the designated times. You never wanted to join so this will be your oppor-"

"No" Sebastian said bluntly as he smirked at Ciel.

Ciel's mouth widened in shock as he stuttered, "Wh-why not?"

"My, my, is the boy who is thought to be persuasive and intelligent _stuttering_?"

"Just answer the question!" Ciel demanded, his anger boiling.

"Firstly, I do not want to get in trouble." This was false since it was impossible for Sebastian to get in trouble since he is the famous son of the Michaelis household.

"Secondly, I hate being bossed around like kids like you." This was true but he didn't like being bossed around by _anyone_.

"Oh but there is another reason…"

But before Sebastian can continue, Ms. Angela clapped her hands to catch the attention of all the children and students. "Now everyone, today we are going to travel around the city together with the group. I want everyone to stay with your partners at all times do you understand? Now everyone, with your partners hop onto the bus."

"What! I thought this was an individual thing… I thought you will take me out to any place you wanted to take me…"

"It seems like you have not been listening Ciel" Sebastian said with an amused chuckle. "For the first two days we move as a group. The third and fourth day we are going camping and on the fifth and final day we are allowed to take you anywhere."

"Tch" Ciel clicked his tongue in annoyance as he thought of other ways to get rid of the student.

"Well, it is nice to meet you Ciel and I hope we will _together_ have an enjoyable time."

Ciel did not think so.


	3. Game

**Warnings: Characters might be OOC without meaning to. And grammar and spelling mistakes will be evident as well.**

**Games**

Ciel detested public transportation with all his heart, especially a bus filled with twenty loud children and spoiled college students. And Ciel's ride in the bus was even worse when a certain _someone _sat next to him.

Ciel sighed audibly as he stared out the window with his earphones of his IPod set in his ears. The music he enjoyed most was classical music and he liked listening to it _loud_, loud so that he can hear nothing else around him.

And it was clearly working.

For the last few minutes, Sebastian tried to catch Ciel's attention with no luck. And this fact annoyed him greatly. Sebastian was never ignored, never… Everyone wanted his attention and clearly this boy did not.

Too bad that Sebastian thought Ciel was such a fascinating and amusing creature he had ever met.

"Ciel" Sebastian tried again as the boy continued to ignore him. But Sebastian was not a patient man. So with a smirk, Sebastian gently pulled out Ciel's earphones and before the boy could react, Sebastian whispered into Ciel's ear, "Ciel…"

Ciel yelped as he slightly jumped in his seat. Then furiously he glared at Sebastian before he growled, "What did you do that for?"

Then Ciel rubbed his ears as if Sebastian had contaminated it and Sebastian found this absolutely amusing.

"I was talking to you, Ciel. You should listen to whatever I tell you."

With a short glare, Ciel stuffed his iPod into his messenger bag before he hissed, "Why do I have to listen to _anything _you tell me?"

"Because I am a superior. Didn't anyone tell you that you should listen to your superiors?"

"Yes, but I was never taught to listen to superiors like _you_."

"Oh how rude, Ciel" Sebastian said with a smirk, "then what kind of superior do you see me as?"

Then it was Ciel's turn to smirk as he fully turned towards Sebastian and answered him, his voice filled with arrogance, "I believe you are the type of _superior_ who never did anything on his own. Ever since you were little you were given everything you wanted. And when I mean everything, I mean _everything_. Therefore all your life you never worked and only lived for yourself. And when you cannot get something you want…you whine. You whine thinking how unfair the world is even though there are people who are less unfortunate than you."

Sebastian's smirk grew even wider as he thought, _this boy is good._

"True" Sebastian stated nonchalantly as if Ciel never insulted him at all. "Everything you said is true except for one thing…"

Ciel's eyebrows twitched in annoyance as he waited for Sebastian to continue.

"When I have something I cannot have, I get it with all my power."

"How arrogant of you" Ciel scoffed as he rolled his eyes.

"Aren't you as well?"

"Yes but I have gotten everything I wanted with my own power since the day I came to this orphanage… I'm not the same as you."

With Ciel's answer, Sebastian gave a small chuckle which caused Ciel to once again glare at Sebastian.

"What's so funny?"

"Ciel, I just want you to know that when I want something…I _will _get it." Then Sebastian leaned towards Ciel until their faces were only a few inches apart. Ciel blushed slightly at the closeness as he tried to lean back until his back was pressed against the window of the bus. However Sebastian continued to lean towards him, trapping him.

"And when I mean everything, I mean everything…"

_Including you…_

**XxXx**

Ciel was someone who appreciated art and music. Therefore when they arrived at the art museum, Ciel tried his best to bury his excitement. He would never show such emotion in front of Sebastian when he rarely gets excited in front of his friends.

But the time he spent looking at the paintings was much slower than the pace of his peers. The rest of the group has left long ago but Ciel continued to study the paintings. However, Sebastian stayed alongside him.

Sebastian would have followed Ciel anywhere but he could have simply dragged the child along. But the boy further fascinated Sebastian like how the paintings fascinated the child alongside him. And Sebastian even liked the peaceful quietness which was the direct opposite from his college campus. Sebastian always had people around him, people who craved his attention. Yet this boy, _Ciel _too was the direct opposite from the people he hung out with.

Even though Ciel did not speak a word to Sebastian, Sebastian was content that the boy was not running off like he thought he could.

He examined Ciel closely as the boy's face scrunched up in concentration.

_How cute._

But Ciel was not looking at the paintings, oh no… He was thinking through possibilities of a plan to escape the college student. Ciel was not allowing Sebastian to control him like how he did on the bus. No, Ciel was too proud to let something like that pass by too easily.

However all his plans withered as soon as he stopped in front of one particular painting, it was a painting of a family of three; a father, a mother, and a son…

Ciel then felt a painful nostalgia as he continued to stare at the painting. A family, something Ciel can never have…

Sebastian noticed how this painting seemed to affect Ciel differently from the rest and soon realized why as soon as he too examined the painting.

_Family…_Sebastian thought silently as he continued to stare at the painting alongside Ciel.

_Something I do not need_…

Then after a few minutes or so, Ciel averted his eyes away from the painting before he turned to Sebastian and said, "I want to go to the bathroom."

Sebastian smirked before he motioned Ciel to follow him. And when Ciel walked into the men's room, Sebastian followed him which caused Ciel to scowl.

"What are you doing? Get out!"

"My, Ciel? Does this mean that you are trying to do something?"

Ciel gritted his teeth before he muttered a fine as Ciel trapped himself into one of the stalls.

However five minutes passed and Ciel still did not come out from the stalls. Sebastian's eyebrows scrunched up in confusion, he was fairly sure that Ciel could not escape the stalls when he was standing right in front of it.

"Ciel?" Sebastian asked as he knocked on the stall cautiously. But he was met with silence.

"Ciel?" he tried again, louder this time.

Then an agonizing scream filled the bathroom which caused Sebastian to jump in surprise.

"Ciel! Ciel!" Sebastian shouted as he banged against the stall. But the screaming continued.

Hurriedly, Sebastian walked to the next stall and climbed onto the toilet seat as he tiptoed so that he can see what was happening in the stall next to him. But the thing he saw in the stall caused Sebastian's eyes to widen in surprise.

On the toilet cover sat a voice recorder.

**XxXx**

Ciel laughed in triumph as he briskly ran from the bathroom. He knew that recording his screaming was a good idea. And the fact that Sebastian had stayed in the bathroom with him was something Ciel expected. How everything went well accordingly.

Then he heard a tune ring from the unused speakers of the museum as a voice cracked, "Message to Mr. C.P, Mr. C.P from Mr. S.M…"

Ciel looked up at the ceiling with curiosity as he waited for the message which was likely directed at him. He never thought that the college student will get this far to find him. He was sure that sending these messages were rare at such a quiet museum.

"3,8,9,12,4,9,19,8…"

Then the voice was gone as the tune indicated that it was the end of the message.

Ciel was confused at Sebastian's motives.

_Numbers for a message? How unusual…_

Because Ciel was smarter than an average person he was able to memorize the numbers quickly. Then after thinking through the numbers, Ciel immediately knew what those numbers were implying.

_3,8,9,12,4,9,19,8…_

_Childish…_

Ciel's face heated up in sudden rage as soon as he knew what those numbers meant.

_How dare he! _Ciel screamed silently as he tried to regain his composure.

_Childish? _Childish?

_How dare a jock like Sebastian Michaelis mock me?_

Childish.

_I will show that bastard…_

**XxXx**

Sebastian was a charmer. That was why he pretty much seduced the lady from the information desk to announce this message. He knew that the museum rarely did these kinds of things but Sebastian did not lie. He simply got everything he wanted, except for one particular boy.

Sebastian was impressed by Ciel's plan which was taken place right before Sebastian.

He smiled, now he knew that Ciel was to be taken seriously.

Then after a few minutes Ciel arrived in front of the information desk like Sebastian knew he would. But something was off about Ciel… he was crying.

Tears sprouted from the boy's midnight blue orbs while his cheeks were flushed red. The boy sniffed as he tried to wipe away his tears and runny nose with his palms.

"Mis-mister Seba-Sebastian…" Ciel sniffed as he approached Sebastian.

"Is this the boy you were trying to find?" the lady from the information desk asked as she eyed Ciel sympathetically.

"Y-yes" Sebastian stuttered as he stared at Ciel in disbelief.

"I-I am so so-sorry Mister Seba-Sebastian…" Ciel continued as more tears flowed out from his eyes.

"Ciel, it's alright now" Sebastian started, clearly confused, "why don't we go outside?"

Ciel nodded in agreement before Sebastian waved towards the young lady. And Ciel continued to sniff all the way until they were outside of the museum.

So as soon as they were outside, the crying instantly stopped. Ciel then took out a handkerchief from his pocket to wipe away his tears before he turned towards Sebastian with a glare.

"How dare you!" Ciel hissed, "How dare you call me childish!"

Sebastian smiled, he was happy that the normal Ciel was back. How boring it would have been if Ciel was to give up so easily.

"So you understood the code? What a pleasant surprise" Sebastian said mockingly as his smile turned into a smirk.

"Yes that code! Are you fooling with me? Using such a simply code with me… Do you think I am dumb?"

"Oh no Ciel… I see you as many things but never will I see you dumb."

"Then do not underestimate me Sebastian Michaelis. If you do, you will fall flat on your ar-"

"Then I shall not underestimate you" Sebastian interrupted as he drew closer to Ciel. Then he grabbed the boy's fragile arms as he whispered, "Let's see who shall win this game of ours hmm?"

Ciel yanked his arm away from Sebastian's grasp before he smirked, "A game? Oh how interesting. Then I shall play this game and see who will win."

"But I am good at games such as these, Ciel."

"Tch, but I am good as well. And I _will _defeat you Sebastian Michaelis because I never lose in games such as these…"

"Ah, what a coincidence, I never lose in such games as well."

Then Sebastian once again walked towards Ciel and gently gripped his chin to force him to look at him.

"And remember Ciel, I always get what I want."

_Yes, everything I want._


	4. Fairytales

**Thank you everyone who had reviewed and sorry it's not a new chapter for those who read this previously. Since its summer break I have a lot of time so I recently started updating many of my fics. Now I am currently working on the new chapter. So thank you everyone who is waiting patiently and welcome new readers!**

**Chapter 4: Fairytales**

I always wanted to be out of everyone's sight. To disappear so that people will never notice me.

_Dirty, a dirty child._

Mother, Father… Why did you leave me?

_Gruesome and unclean._

I went searching for you while people looked at me as if I was a pile of trash.

_Unsightly rags._

Fire, all I remember is fire.

_Dirty._

Let me disappear…

**XxXx**

"You got to be kidding me" Ciel sneered as he glared at this partner of the week, Sebastian Michaelis, "the college students are going to stay _here? _In the orphanage? Over night?"

"Ah… It seems like it was my responsibility to tell you this but it completely slipped from my mind" Sebastian stated with a smirk and a shrug which caused Ciel to feel the need to slap the man.

"Slipped from your mind? _Slipped_ from you mind!" Ciel shouted as he glowered at him, "how can something like this just _slip_ from your mind?"

"Well we have the rest of the day free Ciel, what would you like to do?" Sebastian asked as he completely ignored Ciel's previous remarks.

"Were you even listening to me?"

"So what do you do in your free time Ciel?" Sebastian continued, again ignoring Ciel.

"You idiot! Are you deaf?"

"Yes I can clearly hear what you are saying Ciel and honestly it grates my sensitive ears because of your foul language. An intelligent boy like you shouldn't be using such language."

Ciel then smirked at Sebastian as he crossed his arms in front of him. "Oh? You think the word 'idiot' is foul? What then? Shall I use more foul words? I know tons. Like the word which starts with the letter 'F'."

"You better not let my patience run thin you little brat" Sebastian said through a forced smile as he felt a sudden desire to strangle the boy.

"Fine…then I will go to the library and read. You better not disturb me." Then with that Ciel turned to leave the large hall where people started to leave for their chosen activities for the rest of the afternoon.

Sebastian quickly followed Ciel and walked alongside him. Then as they walked along the halls of the orphanage, Sebastian noticed different colored doors with nameplates carved on them. The first door read, "Elizabeth" which was painted a lovely pink. The next door read, "Alois" which was painted purple while the next door read "Soma" which was light yellow.

Suddenly an idea popped in Sebastian's head which made him smirk once again.

"Ciel can I ask you a question?"

Ciel did not reply therefore Sebastian continued, "What is your favorite color?"

"My favorite color? Why are you asking me this?" Ciel asked as he turned his head towards the college student with suspicion.

"Ah! How amusing, now I have caught your attention? Well its simple, I'm just curious."

Ciel who found no harm in this question answered, "Well my favorite color is cerulean blue…"

Suddenly Ciel's eyes widened in surprise as if he remembered something really important. Then he turned his head towards Sebastian who was smirking at him as if he had just won a lottery.

"Shit!" Ciel exclaimed as Sebastian sprinted down the hall.

"See you at your room Ciel!" Sebastian shouted as he gave the awed Ciel a small wave.

Sebastian ran through the halls gracefully until he found a door that was painted cerulean blue. Before catching his breath, he looked up to find "Ciel" carved into the wood in cursive letters. Then Sebastian opened the door and walked in… well not exactly.

He tripped into the room.

He clearly didn't see the string that was strung at the entrance of the door, resulting in Sebastian tripping and falling into Ciel's room with a loud _thump_!

Then before Sebastian can recover, he heard the bedroom door shut and the lock click in place, trapping Sebastian inside Ciel's bedroom.

"That little brat."

**XxXx**

It didn't take Sebastian that long to escape Ciel's bedroom. It only cost him a broken window and that was all. As Sebastian muttered swear words under his breath he searched for Ciel to punish him for tricking him. Sebastian knew that the boy was smart but he never thought that he would make Sebastian fall so easily into the boy's traps.

And also there were some things he wanted to talk with Ciel…

After some time searching for Ciel, Sebastian couldn't find him anywhere. But as he was walking around the garden, he found Ciel squatting down near the edge of the forest.

Sebastian smirked as he slowly approached the ignorant boy who seemed to be immersed in something. Then like a cat, Sebastian pounced on the boy causing the both to yelp as they both tumbled into a hole, a hole Sebastian clearly was ignorant about.

"Ouch" Ciel winced as he rubbed his head.

"Why is there a hole here? And why were you sitting in front of it?" Sebastian hissed as he tried to sit up from their tangled mess.

"We wouldn't have fallen into the animal trap if you didn't suddenly pounce on me!" Ciel hissed back as he tried to push Sebastian away from him.

As soon as they were sitting across from each other in the narrow trap Sebastian looked up and examined the deepness. "Even though you stand on my shoulders I don't think you can get out. And well, I don't trust you."

With this remark Ciel snorted as he rolled his eyes slightly.

"I think they won't come find us until dinner time so shall I tell you some fairytales to pass the time?"

"Tch, I hate fairytales and I know none of them."

"Really?" Sebastian asked as he raised his eyebrows. "Then I have a question for you."

Ciel suddenly sat up straighter as he looked at Sebastian seriously. Ciel was up for anything; a game, a story, a question, or even a small chat was fine. Anything was fine as long as it calmed his nerves.

"What all fairytales have in common?"

"They are all fictional" Ciel answered confidently as if his answer was the most obvious answer in the entire world.

"Why Ciel, I expected more from you…how disappointing. No, the answer is that all fairytales have happy endings."

"Ha! Yeah right. What about the _Little Mermaid_?"

"Ah! So you _do _know fairytales!" Sebastian exclaimed mockingly as he gave the now blushing Ciel a large smirk.

"Shut up!"

"Then here is another question for you. Are you _Cinderella _or the _Little Mermaid_?"

Ciel looked at Sebastian, clearly confused with the question. "What the hell are you talking about?"

"Meaning will you disappear or will you remain here, forever, happily ever after?"

"Why are you suddenly asking me these things?"

Suddenly Sebastian narrowed his eyes as he grabbed Ciel's face. He pulled the boy close until their faces were only an inch apart. "Listen here you brat" Sebastian hissed as he peered into Ciel's large midnight blue eyes, "you want to disappear like the _Little Mermaid_? Because I won't let you disappear so easily."

"What the hell are you talk-"

But Ciel was interrupted because Sebastian covered Ciel's mouth with his hands as he gave him a disapproving look.

"Now just shut up and listen to my fairytale."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: I Hate You

A long long time ago, there once was a beautiful boy who lived happily with his parents. They had everything so the boy could never ask for more. But one day, the boy's happiness was taken away in seconds. They boy had lost his family, his house, and his fortune in a terrible fire.

For days the boy roamed the streets of London as people simply ignored him. The people called him dirty and unsightly, never accepting the existence of the boy. For days and days the boy was given abusive words that he soon had no will to live. But one day, the boy was found. He was accepted into the Victorian Orphanage for talented children. But this orphanage was not a safe haven for the boy but a prison. A prison to keep him trapped forever.

**XxXx**

In the morning after the incident, Sebastian was in a terrible mood. The relationship between him and Ciel had become more complicated since last night. Sebastian clearly remembers how Ciel had trembled in fear when Sebastian had finished his so called "fairytale".

Sebastian knew he had gone too far with his games.

Ever since Sebastian was young, he was good at analyzing people just by their actions and their belongings. Therefore, Sebastian had merely "guessed" Ciel's past just by Ciel's actions and belongings which were found in his room.

However since the incident, Sebastian has not seen Ciel at all.

With heavy steps, Sebastian walked into the dining hall where he found all the children (except Ciel) and college students (strangely except Claude) already seated and eating their breakfast. After getting his own portion of food, Sebastian scanned the dining room until he spotted Alois Trancy sitting by himself at the corner of the room. Slowly, Sebastian approached the lone boy and sat across from him.

"Where's Claude?" Sebastian asked as soon as Alois looked up at him with a bored expression.

"He went back home to get something" Alois replied with a yawn as he continued to pick on his platter of food. Then after a few moments of silence, Alois studied Sebastian before he asked, "What did you say to Ciel yesterday? I tried to force him out of his room this morning but I failed."

"I didn't say anything" Sebastian answered nonchalantly which caused Alois to feel a bit irritated,

"I may not have a high IQ like you or Ciel but I'm not dumb either. Tell me Mr. Sebastian, what did you say to Ciel yesterday?"

"Like I said" Sebastian hissed as he glared at the boy, "I did not say anything to Ciel."

Suddenly Alois smirked as he leaned back into his chair with an air of arrogance. He crossed his arms in front of him and asked, "Mr. Sebastian, I haven't told you what my talent was have I?"

"Talent?"

"Yes, my talent. Well it's not something to brag about but I am able to do this better than others thats for sure."

"What is it?" Sebastian asked hesitantly suddenly afraid of the boy who was gleaming with confidence.

"Persuasion, Mr. Sebastian. Persuasion…" Alois whispered as he leaned his body towards Sebastian with cat-like grace. "I am good at persuading people to do things. People say that it's a sick ability but honestly I admit that it is useful sometimes. Like times like these when I need answers…"

Despite being Mr. Arrogant, Sebastian gulped. The confidence radiating from Alois was just so blinding that Sebastian could not doubt Alois's words.

"Ciel is my friend and my only friend to be exact" Alois continued as he stared into Sebastian's eyes with his icy orbs. "So I believe I have the right to know, don't you think? Or should I punish you for not answering me?"

Sebastian was already mesmerized by the boy's eyes and his mind was completely blank. "I-I told him about his past…"

"His past?" Alois echoed, "So that was what it was" Alois sighed as he again leaned back into his chair.

"Yes…So now that I told you, will you please help me?"

Alois glared at Sebastian as he hissed, "Why the hell should I? Bringing up Ciel's past is the worst thing you could have ever done!"

"That's why I'm sulking here!" Sebastian bit back, suddenly feeling annoyed with the whole situation.

"Fine, I will help you but under one condition…"

"What is it?"

"Tell me Claude's phone number!"

**XxXx**

All children need a place to hide. Wherever it could be…anywhere is fine. But Ciel was a child who could not run. Therefore, Alois found a hiding place for him, a space between the bookshelves where only Ciel and Alois can crawl into.

Sebastian found the space where Alois had indicated and peered into the dark. He squint his eyes to find Ciel sitting there with his eyes tightly shut.

"Ciel?" Sebastian whispered which caused Ciel to perk his head up.

"What are you doing here?" Ciel hissed as he noticed Sebastian at the entrance of his hide out.

"I came here to apologize…"

"Apologize?" Ciel scoffed as he glared at Sebastian intensely. "Do you even know what you are apologizing for?"

"Honestly, not really. But I have something to say concerning next year."

"What is it?"

Sebastian smirked before he replied, "Alois has told me that if you don't participate then you will have to do this again next year. But it seems that if you participate in every activity during this time period, you will never have to participate in this event ever again."

This seemed to do the trick immediately as Ciel crawled out from his hiding spot. He brushed himself off before he looked at Sebastian and asked, "So I heard that we have to do at least five projects together. What do you plan to do?"

"Well, I heard you like cake."

**XxXx**

"So it seems like we have everything so shall we get started?" Sebastian announced as the ingredients for chocolate cake was laid before Ciel and Sebastian on the kitchen tabletop.

"Sure…Well, you get started." Ciel yawned as he looked at the things laid out before him with a bored expression. Ciel loved sweets but it didn't mean that he loved making them.

"We have to do it together Ciel, that's the requirement of this project."

With Sebastian's remark, Ciel clicked his tongue in annoyance. "How annoying…"

"I have already measured the ingredients so Ciel, will you mix the flour, cocoa powder, baking powder, sugar, and vanilla essence in a bowl for me?"

"Sure…" was Ciel's unenthusiastic reply as he dumped the contents into the bowl and started stirring the mixture.

After a few minutes of silence, hesitantly Sebastian said, "I was really sorry about yesterday. I sometimes say things without thinking."

Ciel who was listening remained silent as he continued to stir the mixture.

"So…what I'm trying to say is…"

"It's quite alright…" Ciel whispered which caught Sebastian off guard, "Because everything you said was true that I fell off guard. The Little Mermaid? That allusion might be fitting for me actually because I really do want to dissolve into bubbles of the sea…"

Sebastian couldn't say anything as he stared at Ciel who kept stirring the mixture slowly. Sebastian knew that he was the one who caused Ciel to say those things.

Disappear? No, Sebastian couldn't have Ciel disappear.

"Who told you about the secret hiding place anyways?" Ciel asked which caused Sebastian to pull himself out from his own thoughts.

"Alois told me. It seems like you two are good friends."

But Sebastian was answered with silence.

"Well can I ask you something since you aren't too talkative?" but Sebastian knowing that Ciel will not answer him once again continued on, "Is it true that Alois has the ability to persuade people?"

Suddenly, Ciel looked up at Sebastian with wide eyes before he smirked. "Oh? And who told you that information?" Ciel asked as his smirk widened even more.

"Alois did himself." Sebastian replied, clearly confused as to why Ciel was smirking in that manner.

"He tricked you then. Alois is a master of words, he could trick people by just talking to them. That's his talent."

"What do you mean trick? He did no-"

"I'm sure he said something like, 'My talent is to persuade people so you better tell me what happened between you and me."

"You're right…he did say something like that."

Ciel gave a small chuckle before he stated arrogantly, "I never thought that you will fall for that kind of trick Mr. Sebastian. Alois placed the same trick on me the first time we met but I never fell for it. Well, it seems like you were more of an idiot than I thou-"

But Ciel was interrupted when large quantities of flour fell on his head, making him into a pale mess. Sebastian had the bowl of flour hovered above Ciel's head as he purposely tipped it over so that the contents could land on Ciel's head.

"Oh, I'm sorry" Sebastian apologized with sarcasm, "My hands slipped."

"You bastard!" Ciel shouted as he flung the spoon at Sebastian which hit the opposite wall instead.

"You missed you little brat!" Sebastian hissed as he dodged another attack of eggs from Ciel.

"Bastard! I can't stand the idea of staying another five more days with you!" Ciel hissed back as he continued to throw things at Sebastian.

And their fighting continued until Ms. Angela came in to stop their fighting. Then until lunch time, Ciel and Sebastian were forced to clean up the kitchen as their punishment.


End file.
